<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chase by Weltschmerzer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543553">Chase</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weltschmerzer/pseuds/Weltschmerzer'>Weltschmerzer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Hybrids, Impregnation, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:13:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weltschmerzer/pseuds/Weltschmerzer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryou tries to flee the forest to spend his heat in the comfort of his own home, when he's met instead by a very interested stranger—a very interested stranger who just so happens to be a wolf.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chase</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>And this is it! The end! </p>
<p>Sorry about the massive delay—life really caught up with me and I became quite busy out of nowhere. This was written for the free day with the prompt 'hybrid,' suggested to me by my lovely friend. The second (and final) chapter of 'Possession' should also be out very shortly. </p>
<p>Thank you so much for accompanying me through this journey, and I hope we can continue to go crazy over Bakura and Ryou together in the future.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ryou crouched down in the bush, his legs tucked beneath him, and tried not to breathe too loudly. His tail had gotten wet during his frantic escape through the forest, dragged along the muddy, leaf-ridden ground, the tips of his ears were cold, and the pads of his fingers ached—he was exhausted, downtrodden, and miserable. </p>
<p>Even worse, there was a dull heat that rose in his belly, which would gradually spread through his body. If he didn’t manage to get back to the hollow where his small cottage lay soon, it would render him unable to run away. Throat dry, Ryou swallowed. That was why he needed to hurry—he could already feel it beginning to ooze down his veins, that sick, hot force. Sweat beaded his forehead and wet his temples. </p>
<p>On his hands and knees, he crawled beneath the branches. Confidence had begun to slowly return to Ryou. He could see the clearing, only a little ways down the path—from there, it would be easy to scurry down the hill and down to the hollow. All he had to do was make it through this brambly patch, and then he would be safe.</p>
<p>Then, there was a rustle in the brush behind him. </p>
<p>Ryou stiffened. His long, floppy ears twitched. He wanted to spin around and investigate, but there was too little space to turn around properly, and looking over his shoulder could mean a face full of brambles. His blindness gave way to trepidation, which—as it was wont to do—filled him with dread. “Who’s there?” he demanded, trying to infuse his voice with a forceful edge. </p>
<p>There was a long silence. Ryou had almost allowed himself to go lax when, from very close by, he heard the leaves shift again. A branch cracked underfoot; the sound was loud and full in the empty passage. Someone was right behind him, he then realized—now that they were so near, he could sense their presence, could hear their faint draws of breath. The scent it exuded was heady, and clearly male—it was the distinctive scent of a hungry wolf.</p>
<p>When Ryou didn’t say anything further, paralyzed by fear, the body bore even closer. And then, before he had time to flee, a pair of callused, clawed hands settled on his waist, and tugged down his shorts.</p>
<p>Ryou let out a panicked yelp. Exposed to the cold air, his pert tail shivered. It covered some of his important bits, but his rear was in full view. The heat swept through him, in a long, drawn out wave; hidden beneath his tail, his cunt ached. “No, let me <em>go,</em>” he protested halfheartedly, squirming under the harsh grip. “Please let me go—!”</p>
<p>The wolf was larger than him, he could tell from the weight he held. His claws were sharp; they hadn’t yet dug hard enough into his tender flesh to break the skin, but Ryou knew that if the creature wanted to hurt him, he could, with little effort. Though he couldn’t see, he could guess that the teeth would be just as lethal. Ryou’s lithe form was taut, strung tightly with terror; his instincts urged him to allow the stranger whatever he pleased, so long as he permitted Ryou to live. But the fear—that acute, desperate desire to submit, to present himself in deference—only made the heat that burned between his thighs even more terrible. </p>
<p>The wolf’s breath was hot against his bare back. In lieu of a verbal response, their hands—those awful, wonderful hands, which made his skin tremble under their grip—stroked the arch of Ryou’s spine. Without preamble, his tail was lifted, pinched between two claws.</p>
<p>“<em>Ah</em>,” breathed Ryou, and he shuddered when the stranger exhaled against his soaked cunt. Between his thighs, his swollen cock hung hard and heavy. Being restrained felt so good, and he shifted into the contact rather than away. He was no longer begging to be released; everything was so <em>hot</em>, and he was so woozy under the heavy grip.</p>
<p>There was a low growl from behind him. The steady huffs of hot breath made Ryou tremble as the creature sniffed with interest between his thighs, nosing against his entrance. Being scented—smelt, as if he were a meal—was so demeaning, so humiliating. Ryou’s cheeks burned. Before he could voice his shame, though, a long, rough tongue dragged over his folds, and licked a wet stripe over his cunt.</p>
<p>Ryou let out a startled whine, high and keening in his throat, and his knees buckled from where they were holding him upright. “Oh,” he managed, hoarse, “oh, <em>please</em>.”</p>
<p>With his large, callused hands spreading Ryou’s cheeks, the wolf lapped at his sex. Each stroke threatened to delve deeper, but whenever it seemed as if the wolf would at last begin to suckle on his cunt, he pulled away and returned for yet another light, languid lick. It was so torturous, trying to keep still while the wolf teased him—Ryou’s head hung low as he attempted to hold his hips back from bucking into the movement, but he knew he was moving in spite of his efforts.</p>
<p>The wolf paused, then. Affronted and desperate for more contact, Ryou let out a whimper, and tried to force the wolf’s mouth back between his thighs. But the nails on his ass only tightened, holding him in place. “Hold still,” the wolf hissed. “Or I’ll stop.”</p>
<p>Ryou let out a shaky, breathless sigh. The wolf’s voice was softer than expected—it was nice, high and sharp. Commanding, as he’d hoped. “I’ll be good,” he whispered, and leaned forward on his elbows to present himself. “I promise.”</p>
<p>With a sharp inhale, the wolf bore down on him, and began to move with purpose. His tongue delved into Ryou’s folds to lick his slit properly, occasionally swiping over the head of his leaking cock. Pathetic whimpers slipped through Ryou’s pursed lips, and he rocked into the wolf’s ministrations despite himself as the wolf sucked searing marks into his thighs. </p>
<p>His fangs, sharp and deadly, glanced over Ryou’s skin; each of his bite carried with it the inherent threat of violence, and the heat that thrummed in Ryou’s veins grew hotter and more insistent. As he continued his exploration of Ryou’s thighs, the wolf’s tongue swept over his skin to soothe the irritation left in his wake once he was satisfied with his work.</p>
<p>Tail twitching, Ryou leaned slightly forward in a subtle attempt to prompt the wolf into taking him in further. His neglected cock, which dripped onto the forest floor beneath, ached. But the wolf did no such thing—his hands kneaded Ryou’s ass, sharp claws ghosting over his flesh. </p>
<p>Ryou stilled. “Just a little more,” he pleaded. “Just—just a tiny bit more.”</p>
<p>The wolf buried his face back in Ryou’s cunt, and Ryou could <em>feel</em> the smile that played at his lips as he began to tongue his slit roughly, licking between his folds to lap at the wetness that had built up. When his large hands dragged Ryou’s hips back so he could lick with even greater fervour, Ryou—already overstimulated and exhausted—came, with squeezed shut eyes and a high, pathetic mewl. His cocklet splattered his own release onto his stomach, and his cunt’s juices ran down his legs.</p>
<p>“Nice little bitch,” the wolf growled, and with one final stroke of his tongue over Ryou’s cunt he pulled away.</p>
<p>Ryou let out a plaintive whine, already mourning the loss of the wolf’s attentive mouth. He had said just a little more only a moment ago, though now that the wolf had abandoned him, he realised just how unprepared he was to let him go. “But I was so <em>good</em>,” he protested, soft and low, but the wolf gave no response. </p>
<p>A long pause followed; Ryou wiggled his ass, hoping to coerce him into reacting, but he remained still.</p>
<p>With a frown, Ryou craned his neck to peer at the wolf for the first time from over his shoulder. At some point the wolf had turned to face away, bent over something that Ryou couldn't see, but the straight line of his back was in plain sight. </p>
<p>As Ryou had suspected, the wolf was indeed larger and broader than him, bare-chested and taut. There was no doubt that he was a wolf—the ears atop his shock of tousled, white hair and the tail that brushed against the ground proved that—but he was lean; there was something compact about his body, bound with tightly packed muscle as it was. </p>
<p>The wolf stilled, then; one of his ears twitched. He had obviously sensed Ryou’s eyes on him. After a long, stagnant moment, he glanced at Ryou, and their gazes met. </p>
<p>Throat dry, Ryou sucked in a shallow breath. The wolf’s face was handsome, in spite of the jagged, ropey scar that cut through his cheek—angular, composed of harsh lines and an impression of constant tension. His eyes were light, and striking in their lightness.</p>
<p>Ryou swallowed again. The ring of color in the wolf’s eyes was nearly dwarfed by his pupils, blown out and liquid black. There was a hunger in their depths that excited him; Ryou drew out a sigh, and asked, “Are you really going to leave?”</p>
<p>Angling himself to face Ryou, the wolf rested his chin on the flat of his palm. “I have other things to do, bunny,” he sneered. “But I suppose a bitch in heat doesn’t have much of a sense of perspective.”</p>
<p>Ryou could parse the distinct note of derision in the wolf’s tone, but he was too out of it to be properly offended. “Come back,” he mumbled instead, vague and drowsy. His ass was on display, cunt bare to the wolf’s keen stare; he gave it another enticing shake. “Don’t you want t’ fill me with your puppies?”</p>
<p>The wolf’s eyes narrowed, and then with a low grunt he was on Ryou again. His weight was warm, and pleasant; Ryou let out a breathy sigh when he felt the press of the wolf’s clothed erection between his thighs.</p>
<p>“You’re clever, for a bunny,” the wolf hissed, as he tugged at his buttons. “But not clever enough to run away?”</p>
<p>Ryou only panted, tongue lolling and drool dripping from his lips as he tried to build more friction between their bodies. The snug burn of the wolf’s cock against his cunt was <em>so </em>good, but not enough—he needed that fat knot inside of him to be sated.</p>
<p>“You’re so fucked out already,” the wolf laughed, when Ryou didn’t reply, and curled his body over Ryou’s own. </p>
<p>Ryou’s head hung low, and his eyes fell shut until—without warning—the blunt head of the wolf’s cock was rubbing his entrance, dousing itself in his sticky juices. He let out a long, drawn-out moan when <em>finally</em> the wolf began to push inside, pressing through the mouth of his slit and stretching him open from the inside until his shaft was buried completely in Ryou’s body.</p>
<p>The wolf’s body covered Ryou’s own completely, heavy on his back and heavier still inside him. His breath—hot and laboured—was hot against his fluffy ear.</p>
<p>Tears dripped from Ryou’s pinched lids, and he squirmed, discomfort and lust in equal measure churning in the pit of his belly. It was so <em>big</em>—he’d never taken a real one before, and it was nothing like what he’d seen on any of the bunnies who he’d spent his heats with in the past. The wolf was a different species, that was obvious; his cock wasn’t meant for someone so small and so fragile as Ryou.</p>
<p>“That’s it,” the wolf crooned, and pushed Ryou further into the ground. “Presenting yourself like a proper bitch. You wanted this, didn’t you?”</p>
<p>Ryou couldn’t nod, cheek pressed against the dirt, but his face went hot. “Please,” he whimpered, and wriggled again. “Move—<em>!</em>”</p>
<p>Before he had managed to finish his sentence, the wolf had withdrawn slightly and then slammed his hips back into Ryou’s, hard and fast and without mercy. The feeling of his cock breaching his insides again made Ryou’s own leaking erection jerk, red and swollen from above his plugged up cunt.</p>
<p>“<em>Ah</em>,” Ryou sobbed, his eyes falling shut as more tears slipped down his cheeks. </p>
<p>Without speaking, the wolf continued this pace, fucking into Ryou with deep, quick strokes. His hands held him down by the shoulders, and the wolf’s steady huffs of breath sent shivers down Ryou’s pliant body while he pounded his hole like it was his personal toy.</p>
<p>Ryou was so ruined that when he came again, suddenly, his release dripping from his cockhead onto the ground, all he could muster up was a pathetic gasp. It was too much—too hot, too fast, too heavy—and yet his heat wracked body craved more of the wolf’s rough treatment, more of his fat cock messing up his insides.</p>
<p>“Dumb—little—<em>bunny</em>,” the wolf huffed, and his thrusts began to fall out of rhythm, growing jerky and more desperate. He slammed into him twice more, so brutal it made Ryou’s whole body jerk, until—with a low groan—his hips stuttered and the first wave of his seed spilled into Ryou’s aching cunt. </p>
<p>His red, tear-stained face turned away, Ryou cried out with strangled pleasure when the wolf’s cock began to expand within him. The knot bulged inside his stomach, turgid and hot, and Ryou’s spent cocklet gave another twitch as it finally swelled up to its full size.</p>
<p>The wolf’s chest shuddered against Ryou’s back when more of his release spurted from his cock, his knot buried inside Ryou. Hands wrapping around his waist, he helped Ryou up until he was sitting in his lap, legs spread around his knot and head resting on the crook of his neck. </p>
<p>“Hold still,” the wolf advised, rather proud of himself, though his voice was hoarse. “It’ll be a while.”</p>
<p>Ryou’s belly was warm and so full of the wolf’s release, and he could feel its swell expanding, growing round. He let out a contented sigh, and cum dribbled from his cock, though there was hardly any left that he could manage. “You came inside,” he mumbled, when he’d gathered his bearings enough to speak. “But I’m in heat.”</p>
<p>“Yep,” the wolf said, smugly.</p>
<p>“I’ll get pregnant,” Ryou breathed, somewhat dazed. </p>
<p>“Probably,” the wolf affirmed.</p>
<p>Getting knocked up by a stranger certainly hadn’t been Ryou’s plans for his heat. But, since it had  already happened—Ryou licked his lip, nervous. “Um. I—my name is Ryou.” </p>
<p>The wolf’s nails ghosted over his skin. “Cute,” he teased. “I like it.”</p>
<p>Ryou’s mouth twisted into a pout. The wolf wasn’t taking him seriously—he probably only cared about getting away from him as soon as possible. “Can’t I at least know your name?” he protested. “If you’re  going to leave anyways, I at least want a name.”</p>
<p>The wolf’s surprised laugh was hot against Ryou’s fur. “Don’t worry, feisty bunny,” he purred, and nipped at his ear. “I’m not planning on leaving you behind.” He licked a stripe over Ryou’s cheek, and murmured, “The name’s Bakura. You won’t forget it.”</p>
<p>Ryou shivered, and allowed himself to sink into the touch. No, he wouldn’t be forgetting the wolf anytime soon—that much was certain.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>